Yoongi's Love Story
by justarven23
Summary: Pengorbanan yang telah Yoongi berikan selama ini seketika sia-sia saja dan malah menyisakan luka yang mendalam. Akankah hatinya itu terobati oleh kedatangan pemuda lain dalam kehidupannya? / Chapter 1 : Hold Me, please. X!Seme x Yoongi!Uke. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 : Hold me, please

**Title : Yoongi's Love Story**

 **Author : sugus23**

 **Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Main Pairing : X!Seme x Suga!Uke**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Sebelumnya, makasih banyak atas review, follow dan favorite-nya kemarin. Maaf kalau ada yang gak kebalas, masih bingung pake ffn :'3**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan, pasti masih banyak typo dan pemilihan kata yang kurang sesuai/? Untuk kali ini ceritanya chapter yaa. Pairing tebak aja nanti. wkwk.**

 **Selamat membacaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Yoongi's Love Story -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Hold Me, please.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terduduk di depan gerbang sekolah, matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah mobil yang terus melaju menjauhinya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, hingga badannya terasa sangat lemas.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" teriak seorang pemuda dari arah halaman. Ia menghampiri Yoongi, lalu menuntunnya untuk masuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Namjoon- _a_.."

Mereka kini sudah berada di ruang tunggu, tangis Yoongi tiba-tiba pecah. Suasana sekolah sudah cukup sepi, jadi tak banyak orang yang memperhatikan.

Namjoon terus berusaha menenangkan Yoongi, rasanya tak tega melihat _sunbae_ -nya dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Tenangkan dirimu, _hyung_. Setelah itu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi."

Suara isakan masih bergema di ruangan itu, meski Yoongi sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Baru kali ini ia menjadi sangat rapuh, bahkan sampai menangis di tempat umum.

"Ta-tadi, Taehyung.. meninggalkanku.." ucap Yoongi terbata.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak," Yoongi menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Apa salah kalau aku menahannya pergi?"

"Tunggu, _hyung_. Kau boleh bertanya setelah menjelaskan semua padaku."

.

.

Seperti yang diketahui Namjoon, Yoongi dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih. Umur mereka terpaut selisih 2 tahun, tentu saja Yoongi yang lebih tua. Mereka baru menjalin hubungan sekitar 3 bulan. Memang belum terlalu lama, tapi Yoongi ini sangat mencintai Taehyung. Ia bahkan rela mendapat cacian dari teman-teman Taehyung hingga difitnah merebut kekasihnya dari orang lain.

Tapi rasanya pengorbanan itu sia-sia saja..

Tadi siang, Yoongi dan Taehyung kembali berselisih. Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ia harus pindah sekolah, sedangkan Yoongi bersikeras menahan kepergiannya.

Pemuda itu berdalih bahwa ia terpaksa harus pindah ke Jepang untuk ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal disana. Padahal Yoongi tahu, sebenarnya ia sudah lelah menerima semua cacian yang dilayangkan sahabatnya hampir setiap hari.

' **Bagaimana kalau aku pergi, hm?'**

Taehyung sering membahas hal semacam itu dan menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka. Tak disangka, kali ini ia memang serius untuk pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Seperti tak ada keraguan, tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan ia melenggang begitu saja.

' **Take care.'** hanya kalimat singkat itu yang diucapkan Taehyung terakhir kalinya. Dan tentu saja masih terngiang di kepala Yoongi hingga saat ini.

Mendengar ceritanya, Namjoon jadi tambah iba. Ia tahu, setelah ini Yoongi akan sulit untuk melupakan Taehyung. Kecuali jika ada seseorang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisinya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, _hyung_." ucap Namjoon.

"Kau benar." Yoongi bangkit lalu meraih ranselnya. "Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku, Namjoon _-a_."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Eung, sepertinya aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

Yoongi berjalan pelan menuju halte dekat sekolah. Sekarang ia harus bisa membiasakan diri untuk pulang-pergi dengan bus sendirian. Tak ada lagi Taehyung yang selalu menemaninya pulang, menggenggam tangannya sangat erat ataupun merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan yang hangat..

Memikirkan saat-saat manis itu membuat air mata Yoongi kembali meluncur bebas di pipinya.

Bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, tak perlu waktu lama untuk berdiam di halte. Ia masuk, membayar karcis, lalu mengambil tempat di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Tangan kanannya terulur, mengambil _handphone_ dan _earphone_ yang ada di saku jas.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, saat Yoongi merasa sedih, ia akan mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ hingga suaranya terdengar jelas oleh orang yang berada disamping. Dulu Taehyung sering memarahinya karena ini.

Ah, begitu banyak hal di hidup Yoongi yang sudah dilalui bersama dengan Taehyung, meskipun dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Permisi." seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Pandangan Yoongi seketika teralih menatap orang itu.

"Iya?" ucap Yoongi sambil melepas salah satu _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"Maaf, _sunbae-nim_. Eum, apa kau biasa mendengarkan musik dengan volume seperti itu? Kurasa tak baik untuk telingamu."

"Ya, begitulah. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ia menatap orang disampingnya itu dari kepala sampai kaki, ternyata sesama siswa SMA Bangtan.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku matikan saja."

"Eh? Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Lagipula aku akan turun di depan. Terima kasih sudah menegurku," sekilas ia melirik papan nama di jas siswa itu. "Park-Ji-Min. Akan kuingat namamu."

"Maafkan kelancanganku, _sunbae_."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan pemuda bernama Park Jimin tadi. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat beruntung. Kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menegurnya, mungkin ia akan terus melamun hingga melewati halte depan apartment.

.

.

Alat tulis dan buku masih terlihat berantakan di meja belajar, itu menandakan bahwa seseorang baru saja menggunakannya. Dan lihatlah, bahkan lampu belajarpun masih dibiarkan menyala. Sungguh tak bertanggung jawab..

Disamping itu, sang pelaku - pemilik meja belajar tadi - tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia malah asyik memainkan _games_ di _handphone_ -nya. Tapi tiba-tiba aplikasi itu tertutup paksa dan berganti dengan tampilan wajah sepupunya, diiringi suara dering telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" ucap pemuda itu setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

' _Yeoboseyo, Jimin-a. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang.'_

Mendengar tutur kata dari lawan bicaranya, pemuda bernama Jimin itu mengerutkan dahi. "Eh, tunggu _hyung_. Setidaknya kau basa-basi dulu, mungkin dengan menanyakan kabarku? Haha."

' _Memang aku peduli?'_

"Huh, setidaknya berikan sedikit perhatian pada sepupumu ini."

' _Tak ada untungnya bagiku. Sudahlah, berhenti protes dan baca chat yang kukirim ke Kakao-mu.'_

Belum sempat Jimin mengatakan apapun lagi, sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Demi apapun, ia merutuk sepupunya yang sangat memuakkan itu. Ingin hati Jimin melawan, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Bukan berarti Jimin pengecut, ia hanya tak ingin mendapat masalah selama tinggal di Seoul. Ya, maklumi saja anak perantau yang satu ini.

Jimin membuka aplikasi Kakao Talk-nya. Sama seperti dugaan, notifikasi _chat_ dari aplikasi itu 'dirusuh' oleh sepupunya. Ia hanya bisa memijat pelipis, merasa pusing dengan chat yang meledak itu.

"Terkutuk kau, _hyung_." umpat Jimin sambil membaca chat itu satu-persatu.

Hal terakhir yang dikirim oleh sepupunya adalah sebuah foto. Jimin terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan sosok yang tampak di dalamnya. Setelah itu, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat berseri.

.

.

Hari Minggu, saatnya para pelajar menghibur diri dan sejenak melupakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Mungkin banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan, tapi Yoongi lebih memilih untuk menikmati secangkir kopi bersama teman-temannya.

Kafe Nevermind, tampaknya cukup sepi sekarang. Bahkan sang koki - sekaligus pemilik - kafe itu masih duduk bersama Yoongi dan Namjoon di meja pelanggan. Kim Seokjin, alumnus SMA Bangtan yang baru lulus tahun lalu itu memang berbakat dalam hal memasak. Membangun usaha kafe tentu saja sangat cocok baginya.

Saat di sekolah dulu, Seokjin dan Yoongi adalah partner kerja di klub jurnalistik - kurang lebih selama dua tahun -. Sebenarnya klub itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan hobi Seokjin yang gemar memasak. Kalau saja tak ada Yoongi, mungkin ia akan keluar dari sana.

Bukan karena Seokjin tertarik padanya, tapi ia merasa memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik.

Meski sudah saling mengenal hampir tiga tahun, rasanya baru hari ini ia melihat Yoongi lebih suka melamun. Semenjak lulus dari SMA Bangtan, Seokjin jarang memperhatikan Yoongi. Beruntunglah Namjoon akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya itu, jadi ia bisa agak tenang sekarang. Sepertinya memang keputusan yang tepat untuk melepasnya dibawah pengawasan Namjoon.

Ah, sekedar informasi saja. Orang tua Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah rekan bisnis, jadi sejak kecil keduanya sudah berteman. Namjoon yang senang 'menguntit' Seokjin, akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekolah di SMA Bangtan juga. Tapi dengan satu syarat, ia harus menjaga Yoongi bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

"Yoon?"

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Seokjin dan Namjoon saling bersahut memanggil nama Yoongi. Tapi sang pemilik nama masih diam sambil menopang dagu, sesekali ia hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Mereka baru sadar, ternyata dibalik sikap dingin Yoongi, tersimpan perasaan yang sangat rapuh. Kehilangan cinta pertama sepertinya berdampak buruk.

"Hyung, aku semakin khawatir padanya." ucap Namjoon pada Seokjin yang berada disebelahnya, sedangkan posisi Yoongi ada dihadapan mereka.

"Selama aku mengenal Yoongi, baru kali ini dia–"

"Merasa sangat putus asa." sambung Yoongi. Keduanya sontak menoleh, mereka langsung disuguhi tatapan dingin oleh Yoongi.

Suasana menjadi agak canggung, semuanya terdiam. Mereka tak ingin salah bicara lagi, karena tampaknya Yoongi lebih sensitif. Namjoon berbisik, dia seperti anak gadis yang sedang pada 'masanya'.

"Selamat siang, _hyungdeul_ ~"

Seorang pemuda dengan senyum cerianya datang menghampiri meja mereka. Yoongi yang sedang melamun sontak terkejut. "Eoh? Kau Park Jimin 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, pemuda tadi mengangguk. "Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, _sunbae_."

"Yoongi _hyung,_ panggil saja begitu."

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau sudah mengenalnya?" tegur Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Jimin mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Yoongi. Ia menatap Namjoon dengan sinis. "Kau tak bertanya, _hyung_."

"Uh, aku tak ingin mendengar kalian bertengkar. Diam dan tunggu sebentar, makanan akan segera datang."

Seokjin yang merasakan ada aura gelap diantara mereka, segera melarikan diri. Selain itu, tampaknya pengunjung mulai berdatangan, jadi ia harus kembali berurusan dengan dapur.

.

.

"Jadi kalian bersaudara?" ucap Yoongi setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat mengenai Jimin dari Namjoon.

"Sialnya begitu." jawab Jimin.

Namjoon mendengus. "Memangnya aku senang memiliki sepupu sepertimu?"

"Jangan bertengkar, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Selalu begini jika mereka bertemu, pertengkaran kecil tak bisa dihindari. Tapi dibalik semua keributan yang terjadi, mereka masih memiliki rasa saling peduli. Terlebih Namjoon, ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena sudah dititipi sepupu - nakal - seperti Jimin.

Dua cangkir kopi dan segelas cokelat hangat menemani perbincangan mereka bertiga di hari yang cukup dingin ini. Oh, tak lupa _cheese cake_ kesukaan Yoongi. Itu makanan wajib baginya.

" _Well_.. Apa yang membawamu kesini, Jimin?" Yoongi kembali membuka pembicaraan, sesekali ia menyuapkan kue ke mulutnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Jimin sempat melirik Namjoon. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan, seolah berkata, 'Jangan katakan apapun.'

Semalam Namjoon memang menyuruh Jimin untuk datang kesini. Tentu saja bermaksud untuk mengenalkan mereka. Tapi tak disangka, keduanya sudah pernah bertemu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir?

"Eum, a-aku.. Aku hanya tak sengaja melihat kalian disini tadi."

Yoongi mulai sibuk dengan _cheese cake_ -nya. Ia hanya bergumam setelah mendengar alasan Jimin, lalu kembali mengunyah sisa kue yang masih ada di mulutnya. Beginilah Yoongi kalau sudah menemukan makanan kesukaannya, tak akan peduli dengan orang disekitar.

Kembali hening. Hanya suara dentingan garpu yang terdengar di meja mereka, sedang pemuda-pemuda itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namjoon bangkit dari kursinya setelah menyeruput habis kopi yang ia pesan.

"Tak apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu dengan Jimin?" tanyanya pada Yoongi.

"Pergilah, kau harus ke studio 'kan? Hati-hati, Namjoon _-a_."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Jimin _-a_ , aku titip Yoongi _hyung_ ya? Selamat tinggal."

Yoongi menghela nafas setelah Namjoon benar-benar meninggalkan kafe. "Akhirnya dia pergi juga."

"Memang kenapa, _hyung_?" Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya sontak bertanya.

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak selalu merepotkannya."

.

.

Sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartment. Sang pengemudi tampak kepayahan untuk membangunkan pemuda manis yang sedari tadi ia bonceng. Itu Jimin dan Yoongi.

Seperti permintaan Namjoon, keduanya mengobrol banyak di kafe. Selain itu, Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk berkeliling kota Seoul dengan motornya.

" _Hyung_ ~ Yoongi _hyung_.." Jimin menepuk pelan pipi Yoongi, hingga akhirnya ia terbangun.

"Eung.. Maaf aku merasa lelah sekali." segera Yoongi turun dari motor dan melepas helm yang dipakainya. "Masuklah dulu."

"Aku ada janji lain, _hyung_. Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja."

Meski agak kecewa, Yoongi tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan senyuman manis pada Jimin, sebelum pemuda itu pergi.

Sepertinya suasana hati Yoongi agak membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alur terlalu cepet? Ini baru chapter pertama,wkwk. Tolong review yaa~**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Announcement

Ah ... udah lama akun ini terabaikan.

Sebelumnya, gua mau bilang makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca karya absurd ini dan mungkin masih tunggu kelanjutannya yang gak update mulu. wkwk.

Ini bukan update cerita, cuma mau kasih pemberitahuan kalau ... mulai sekarang, gua putusin buat pindah ke wattpad. Cerita yang ini juga udah update sampe 4 chapter disana:))

Bagi yang masih penasaran sama kelanjutannya bisa cek di akun gua :

https : / / www . wattpad . com / user / sugus_23 (hapus spasinya)

Ada juga cerita lainnya yang bisa kalian liat langsung aja disana. Jadi, sekali lagi makasih banyak atas dukungan kalian.

Sampai ketemu di wattpad yaa!

— sugus23


End file.
